Levitas Succorro
Levitas Succorro is the main character in the series. The last Elementium in existence, he fought during The War and had to watch his wife and child be tortured to death by Sylvester Meanish. It has been implied that Levitas killed himself, how this happened and how he was brought back are yet to be seen. Apperance Levitas appears to be in his early forties, but is actually a four hundred and nineteen year old Mage. As stated in the books Levitas wears yellow pinstripe trousers, has a white shirt under a black V-neck jumper with a silver-green tie. Levitas also continues to wear his wedding ring even though his wife has been dead for years, although this is most obviously because he still loves her. Levitas has a height of six foot one, with chestnut hair that he keeps short because it kept getting in his eyes and has slight stubble on account of his forgetting to shave. He's also described as appearing weaker than he actually is, as he is thin and not phisically imposeing as others in the series. He also suffers from protanopoeia . Personality Levitas is shown to have a flippant and somewhat uncaring attitude when it comes to people's feelings and his own well being. He is also shown to enjoy annoying as many people as he can, even when the situation calls for complete seriousness. Levitas has also been shown to care deeply for his friends, even going so far as to rescue Dorn, Ginger and Aimee when they were held captive by Sylvester in space. He also only hates people who truly deserve it, as shown when he recommends Janet to become the new Head Inspector, even though Kirsten said, 'doesn't she hate you', even though the job was offered to him first. This is also partially because Levitas has no desire for more power even when people believe he would be perfect for the job.Levitas also has a tenancy to abuse his powers as an Inspector, usually he will just do this to get further with a case. This is shown when Aimee is reluctant to help him and he shows her his 'shinny badge'. He has also been shown to ignore or even abandon procedure, such as not telling the Head Inspector of what is happening in his investigation. Levitas has also been shown to be quite an angry person undernieth his calm filppant demeniour: such as when he yells at his grandfather, attempts to shoot Sylvester and leaves Emma to her fate. However he has also shown to be quite forgiving, as shown when Emma threatens to kill his niece and later he offers to save her life; although this could have been because Emma had an ulterior motive and Levitas realised it. Background Much of Levitas' history is unknown, but he was born on the 18th May 2'383 MA on the Shadow Archipelago. Sometime in his past he became an Elementium and then they all died in mysterious circumstances. After that Levitas joined The War on the Monothreium side, During which he made enemies with Sylvester Meanish who killed his wife and daughter in front of him. Levitas then killed himself, although it is hinted he killed many people before he did, and was resurected by unknown means. After The War, Levitas settled down in his house and invited his old friend Wreth to live with him. History Abilities/Powers Magick Levitas has an Elementium, and as such has power over the five elements: fire, water, earth, air and lightning; with his specialty being lightning. Levitas has been shown using both fire and air to fight with, and shown to be proficient with both. Levitas is capable to successfully manipulate the fire to form flame weapons and fireballs, he's also capable at turning the wind itself into a usable weapon. Levitas is so proficient in air that he can fly at 30 m/s. He has also been shown to use earth and water, but doesn't use them as often, or appear as powerful in them, as fire and air. Phisical Levitas is described as 'looking weaker than he actually is', and it is proven by his strong right hooks. He is also shown to have a lot of stamina, especially when beaten by Sylvester and is still able to stand and fight. He's also quite a proficient marksman and swordsman, and likes to fight dirty. Category:Characters